OVER THE YEARS
by Tdog123
Summary: Clary thought she had her life figured out. a senior in high school, perfect boyfriend and finally got her brother back. can golden boy mess up her perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clary POV -

I'll never forget the first time I saw him, I was in a coffee shop with my best friend since pe-k we were now seniors in highs School and having a study date. ( well not a date, date me and Simon tried dating but it was like kissing my brother, so on that not we decided it was best to stay friends,) but back to the golden boy who ever since that day has found his way in to my heart. he was with a beautiful raven haired girl she was tall and I on the other hand was five foot nothing.. I was jealous of the beautiful girl who was with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. as I stared at him it was like he since my stare and turned around and winked. from that moment I knew he was arrogance and I told my self he was bad news... if only I had listen to my gut instinct. but I wasnt looking for a boyfriend I had the hottest guy in my school wrapped around my finger, he was good to me and was the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for. he on the other hand was tall, dark, and had this fallen angel look too him. while on the other had golden boy looked like an angle. as I was in my world Simon was talking about him band he noticed I wasnt paying attention to him.. " Clary! HELLO ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME! Clary!" Simon yells at me. every one looked at us, I blush bright red."gah Simon could you not yell everyone's looking!" " well im sorry , this is important. Eric want to name the band sex bunny! he thinks it will get all the girls. I need to come up with a better name..." I cant help but burst out laughing at him " really" laugh "sex" laugh "BUNNYS!" laughing out of control I fall out of my chair. I expected to him the floor but im caught but strong arms. I look up and its non other than golden boy him self... I blush the shade on my hair.

Jce Pov

when I first saw her on the coffee table with a boy who looked like a rat, something in me felt the need to be the one who is having coffee with her. she was beautiful. her red hair that spiraled down to her lower back. she was beautiful. she was so captivating . my sister Izzy was watching me intensely as I stare at her. we get our coffee and sit near the beautiful red-head. Izzy starts laughing at me. "_WAHT_?" I say. "_it's just funny , your staring at her like you've never seen a girl before and I know that's not true, i remember correctly before we moved here I covered your butt from mom, while you got rid of your _"play things"" okay ill admit I was maybe, just a bit of a whore. but hey and man has needs. " _Izzy , oh Izzy I don't know what you're talking..." _but I was cut off by laughing. I turn around and see the red hear laughing..." _really_" laugh "_sex_" laugh "_BUNNYS_!" laughs the red-head, I see that she's about to fall out of her chair and I get up just in time before she hits the floor and she blushes when she looks at me, oh thank god for my good looks. "umm thanks" she says. I smirk. "_no problem red_." she gives me a look and says. "_ DONT CALL ME THAT!" _and get up and tells her friend she has to go... I sit there dumb founded. what the heck just happen... I didn't even get her name

CLARY Pov

I tell simon I have to go after that encounter, I had to get out of there. he called me red...

*FLASH BACK *

_two years ago my parents where happily married but one day my dad valentine come home and sat me down with my brother Jonathan we were the same age (16) he said that him and my mom were getting a divorce and that Jon would be going with him in LA and I would be staying here in new york. I ran up to my room and cried that's when I felt my brother wrap his arms around me. "Red, I know it sucks but we will see each other again trust me. I'll always be here for you." "johnny I don't know what im gonna do with out you. im gonna miss you." "I know but ill talk to-day to see if I can come back senior year or something." " okay I love you . and please don't change. " "I promise red." _

*flashback end*

if only he kept his word. my dad ended up becoming and famous lawyer in LA and Jonathan became a snobby rich kid. and thought he was better than anyone. and today was the day he came back to new york. he did keep his word on that. I have to get him at the air port in an hour so I call up Sebastian.

"hey beautiful" I blush

"hey Seb"

" I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick up Jon."

" hell yeah I miss my best friend."

I laugh they were befriends since I could remember john told seb to watch other me while he was gone. but I don't think he cares about that anymore.. "

"okay ill come pick you up now."

" okay bye love."

"bye"

I hang up and get in to my Audi spider its red like my hair, my dad bought it because he felt bad for what happen two years ago. I finally arrive to sebs house, if you even wanna call it a house in a mansion and its beautiful. white and blue side pillars. i honk and seb runs out. he's dressed in loose-fitting jeans and a muscle shirt. he looks sexy. I smile at my beautiful boyfriend. he gets in and gives me a kiss and we drive off to get Jon.

**_time laps_**

Jon's getting his luggage by the time I find him. he's grown since the last time ive seen him. his hair is shaggy and white blonde and his dark eyes stand out... he looks at me and does a double take, ive grown two since the last time he's seen me. im not the little girl I was. even though I was still five foot nothing I had curves in all the right places and had C cups as breast. my hair reaches the lower of my back, im wearing a green crop top with white high wasted shorts and my favorite light blue chucks. he smiles when he see seb and runs up to us.

" _SEBASTIAN MY MAN, I DIDNT KNOW YOU WHERE COMING TO GET ME_."

"_WAIT, where's my sister_"

"_nice to see you too Jonny_" I say.

" _WHAT! RED IS THAT REALLY YOU!, DANG GIRL WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU_!" I roll my eyes and say "_john its called growing up you would know what I looked like if you called or Skype but no you were to 'hollywood' for that_"

_"im really sorry red, but I was busy and I had a reputation to up hold I couldn't be sitting in my room all day, the women would miss out on all of this_" he points at him self and I burst out laughing. seb finally speaks up and say "_hey lets throw a welcome home party at pandemonium tonight_"

I grin and we hop in the can on the way to my house and call up our friends...

**AUTHOR NOTE.**

**THIS IS MY VEREY FIRST FANFICTION I HOPE YOU GUY LIKE IT.**

**THANKS FOR READING **

**TDOG.**

**PS. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTERMENTS.**

**ALL CREDITS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE !**


	2. Just My Luck

**Clary Prov **

We end up at my mother's house, she's not home she's out with her rich boyfriend lukes house or mansion, it's about three blocks away from Sebastian, Jon and Sebastian head to johns old room and I head to mine, I pull out my iPhone and call Simon, he agrees to join us at the club. I tell him to invite mia and Jordan and his band mates. we end our call and I start getting ready, I end up in my walk in closet and pull out a black skin-tight dress that has triangle cut outs on the side and it stops mid-thigh, I smirk at my reflection, Johns gonna have a field day with me wearing this, but I shrug and walk to my vanity and start on my make up, I do a purple-pink Smokey eye to make my green eyes pop. satisfied with my make up I throw my red pumps on and head out to meet the boys, they are waiting for my by the door and as I walk down the stairs the turn around and Sebastian has the evil grin on. he knows exactly what i'm doing, john takes a look at me and say

" _CLARY GO BACK UP STAIRS AND CHANGE, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE LIKE THAT_!"  
" _NO. YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY IM THE ONE DRIVING_,"

I smirk and walk out the door and call out over my shoulder

" YOU CAN _COME OR STAY HOME IM NOT CHANGING_"

he gives up and we hop in my Audi and drive to the club,

**_time laps_**

we don't have to wait in line, lukes friends work at the club, we walk in the fog, the light and music were mesmerizing, john see some of his old girls that were friends I hate them, the are the school sluts aline and kaliee they hate me because I took their captain spot on the cheer team, Sebastian and I walk up to the bar and he orders drinks. after about three shots im ready to dance, I scan the dance floor and that's when I see a flash of gold. I look carefully and I see he's talking to jon? but why, I pull Sebastian on the dance floor and we start dancing or grinding. we get lost in the moment john comes up and taps my shoulder and tell me he want me to meet some one, I tell Sebastian to get us more drinks and I follow john to the lounge section of the club. I spot the raven haired girl from the coffee shop and she comes up to me and says

" _I'm Izzy, and I love your dress! and SHOES_!"

I cant help but laugh , I like this girl I smile and say

" _im Clary_" john finally come up and says" _I see you've met Izzy_",

I look between them, its like they've known each other, I give john a weird look,

"_Izzy lived next door to dad in california with jace and Alec, they had a brother but he died at a young age , swimming accident_"

I give Izzy a sympathetic look and she just nods, then golden boy joins us. " _stalking me red_?"

I glare at him and john chuckles. " _no Goldie locks im her with my friends and boyfriend_"

"_ I didn't know you had a hot girlfriend john_?" I can't help but laugh and laugh and then john speaks up

" _she's my sister dude. and gross!" _he looks at and says "_you look nothing alike_ "

after that encounter I go search for Sebastian...

* * *

**Author note,**

**this is all I could do today, I'm a full time mommy to a two year old and shes a hand full. shes already broken something while I wrote this.**

**thank you for reading review !**

**Tdod**


	3. Over It

**C POV**

Clary weaved through sweaty dancing body's to find Sebastian, he was nowhere to be, where could he be? Clary thought. she soon felt defeated and sat at the bar, she scanned to crowd and soon found who she was looking for... Sebastian dancing with one of the school slut Aline, his ex-girlfriend before Clary, Aline locks eyes with Clary and smiles and turns to face Sebastian, Aline starts kissing Sebastian and grinding on him on the dance floor, Clary soon has enough and goes to find Jonathan, after bumping inn to sweaty hormonal teenagers Clary found her brother in the lounge part of the club.

_"john, I have to go I don't feel to well, you can stay here, but you'll have to find your own ride"_

_"okay Clare ill see you at home"_

_"bye john"_

Clary soon runs out of the club and drives home, she gets home and runs upstairs to her room and start crying the tears she's been holding back, I thought he changed? why was he with her? clary couldn't take it anymore and went to take a shower and wash the filth off of her from the club, after a long shower and some thinking she decided the its best if she and Sebastian take a break but she decided to wait till they can talk in person, she send a quick text to Sebastian we need to talk, meet me at the java jones after she send the text she hears the front door open she knows its john but there's more people with him...

**J POV**

I watched the red-head from across the club and followed her gaze and soon saw her boyfriend dancing with one of the girls who tried to take me to the back room with her, but I decided because Izzy said she ran into a friend from California and once I found out it was mt wing man John, I has happy as hell, but soon after I learned the beautiful red-head was john sister. I knew this wasnt gonna be a fair game, john knew how I was in Cali, but something about her made me wanna throw in the towel and call it quits to be with her. when she came over to john to tell him she didn't feel well, I told him I would take him home, we stayed an hour and soon heading to john house, he said it was best to spend the night since Izzy is drunk, and clay rat face came inside and passed out on the couch with Izzy , Alec and I went up to johns room and the guest room, I passed what I think was clarys room, it had a big green C on the door, I thought about knocking but I decided it was best to just go to sleep it was late anyways,

**_TIME LAPS -MORNING_**

**C POV**

The morning sun shined through clarys room, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and quickly went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and put it in a high pony tail, did her minimal make up and went to put some cloths on she put her skinny jeans and her knee-high boots and a blood-red tank top with black leather jacket, but stud earrings in walked out the room, but before she could get out her phone kept going off, she walked back in the room and picked it up Sebastian flashed on the screen it was a text, she took a deep breath and opened it

**clary, I don't remember what happen last night or how I got home, but I woke up to your text? whats going on? xS**

**Sebastian just meet me at java jones ill tell you everything. xC**

she left it that and walked down the stairs to meet her brother and his friend and Simon. she grabbed her an apple and told john she will be back later she had something to take care of, he walked out of the house and jumped in the car and soon began driving, she finally made it and Sebastian was waiting nervously at a booth with two cups of coffee, she walked in and slid in the booth and look up at Sebastian. he look nervous because they always meet at clary's house after going to the club and they make breakfast, she got lost in thought and Sebastian speaks up

"_clary what's going on_" she looks at him and half smiles

_"Sebastian, you know I love you but I think we need a break, last night I went to look for you and you were all over Aline on the dance floor and she was kissing you, and you were enjoying it, I cant be with someone who can let there ex girlfriend kiss all up on them. I'm sorry I just need space"_

_ " I'm sorry clare, and I love you too, and I respect you decision and I hope we can be friends"_

_ " id like that seb"_

clary and Sebastian soon hugged and left each other on a good note, clary had to head home and see if john had to go school shopping because school starts tomorrow and she needed cloths and school supplies.

* * *

**A/N**

**I don't really have a lot of review on this story and I'm not sure if I should continue, **

**and I know I'm not the best writer, so if any of you have sugestions I would like to hear them,**

**thank you for reading and sorry for a short up date. **

**review please.**


	4. School

**CPOV**

Clary shoots up from her bed and groans at her blaring alarm stumbles to react her night stand, she glares at it and turns it off, she soon walks over and pick out an outfit she and Izzy picked out shopping, which she reminder herself to never do again, she ends up picking out a long sleeve wool sweater and short shorts and some black chucks, she walk to her bathroom and hops in the shower, she leans back hoping its drama free this year, but she knows that's not gonna happen, just recently broke up with her boyfriend and her brother greek god of a best friend hanging out at the house all the time, she knows this is gonna be an eventful year, she hops out of the shower and quickly get dressed, puts her make up on and grabs her cheer uniform, as cheer captain and flyer I have to be at school early to see the newbies, after exiting her room she bangs on johns door to tell him she leaving and to find a ride, and that he has an hour tell he has to leave, she walks down stair and grabs an apple and gets in her car, she drives to school and parks, she walks to the gym, and no ones there yet, so she pulls out her iPod. and start listening to it,

_"Oh no, I think I did it once again_  
_And will they find me out?_  
_This time is different than the last_  
_If I can just rewind the time it takes to undo all I've chased _  
_I can bring it back again and through her eyes I see the light_

_And oh, there's a plan for me I've seen it before_  
_Through the crack of an unlocked door_  
_Just a glimpse but I saw it still_  
_I couldn't tell you there's a monster for all, oh_  
_And please, if you don't want me to stay _  
_Then there's nothing left to say_  
_I promise I'll go back again and make things right this time_  
_And if you believe in me, then stand and fight"_

she got lost in the music and thought to notice people started showing up. she pulled out her ear buds and put her iPod away and walked over to the girls.

_" Welcome to East West high, home of the eagles, I'm Clary your cheer captain."_

she got hello from the girls. there names were Kayla, Christi, Michelle, Kathy, aryka, and beth. after the girl introduced each others the door of the gym opened and Izzy came in and soon after that kailee and aline walked in.

_"Aline, Kaylee, you're late! you knew the time so at cheer practice you guys will be doing laps and training the new bees, ill train Izzy,"_ Clary says

"_really Clary, your just bitter about Sebastian_" Aline says

Clary glares at her " _meeting over, you girls can find your classes or something_" and she walks out with Izzy on toe.

Clary couldnt belive they had the nerve to back talk her she's captain she could have their spots replaced but unfortunately for her they were one of the best on the team. she had to cool off she went to the batch room and looked in the mirror and took deep breaths. Izzy walks in

_"Clary, they are just trying to get a rise out of you, don't let them get to you."_

_" I know Izzy that's why I didn't blow up on them."_

_"hey why don't you show me where my classes, this schools huge"_

I smile at her and nod.

Time lapse.

when Clary gets done showing Izzy she tells her shes gonna head to her locker to put her stuff away and then she will meet her in the common area, she leaves he locker and heads to find Izzy and john, she soon spots them standing in a circle with john, jace, Simon, Alec, Jordan, mia and Izzy. Izzy looks at her and smiles she smiles back and heads towards them, johns the first to speak.

_"hey miss big hot-shot cheer captain, you'll never guess who made the football team?"_

_" hummm... I don't know john, Simon?_" Simon looks at Clary and bust out laughing, Clary knows that Simon would never try out for the team.

"_no rat boy didn't make the team. jace and i did"_ Clary looks at jace and he's already looking at her she say congrats. and the bell ring. they all head different places.

Clary sits through her first four classes, its lunch time now, she meets all her friends in the cafeteria, to her surprise she see kaliee and aline at her table flirting with jace, she feels a sing of jealously, clay heads to get her lunch when she hears her name called, turning around she see Sebastian walking her way, she smiles and says hi and the hug and continue waiting in line for their food.

* * *

**SO I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE, IVE BEEN BUSY, I HAD TO GET MY LITTLE COUSIN READY FOR PROM AND THEN I HAD EASTER THE FOLLOWING WEEK AND IVE BEEN SICK AND WATCHING A TODDLER, LOL. SO IVE WROTE JACES POV BUT I JUST CANT GET IT RIGHT LOL I KEEP DELETING IT. **

**BUT EVERYONT HAVE A GOOD DAY. ILL TRY AND UPDATE LATER. OR WHENEVER I GET THE CHAPER JUST RIGHT. **

**THE SONG IN THE CHAPTER IS**

** MAYDAY PARADE**

**REPENT AND REPEAT**

**REVIEW.**


	5. AN

**sorry fellow readers, I have lost inspiration.**


End file.
